


Kiss Me Harder Baby

by starlesspappillon



Series: mlm [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Music, Paranormal, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual tension off the charts, Soft Isak, Strangers to Lovers, even is Isak's gaurdian angel but Isak doesn't know, kissing lots of kissing if you couldn't already tell, slow burn? what's that?, sweet even, sweethearts, they'll have a special kiss in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: "So what's a pretty thing like you wandering around for?""Came out to clear my head""There's plenty of other things I can think of that'd help you clear your head that have nothing to do with walking around in freezing weather, like having someone kiss you senseless for example"[HIATUS]





	1. Arrival of the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to try out this whole alternative universe thing.  
> Leave me a comment or kudo to let me know if you felt some type of way.  
> Much Love  
> [What the boy on the violin played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlRzN601ELU)
> 
> [Original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GYvLyfa0Lg&t=806s)  
> Take a listen and close your eyes let it bring you to a place filled with happiness and nostalgia let your feelings overflow. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://darkleatherjacket.tumblr.com/)
> 
> come be my friend <3

Isak Valtersen was struggling he was debating between choosing to pay his rent or put food on his table. The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air as a man in front of him opened the door to a bakery. The smell reminds Isak of just how much he wants something to qualm the hunger in his stomach but he only has barely enough to cover the rent for the month and if he spends it he’ll get an eviction much more quickly than if he just went a day without any food.

He opts for going back to his apartment and to pay the landlord as quickly as possible as to stop the urge to spend his money on food. As he walks into the area behind the office of the apartment he sees his landlord and he walks up to give her the money order containing his check. Her name is Asha and she’s the sweetest old lady Isak could’ve ever asked for. As he tells her goodbye his stomach grumbles loudly and he looks away embarrassed.

Asha looks at him with kindness in her eyes and asks,”Oh love would you like to come inside with me and have some potato soup? I made some breadsticks also.”

Isak quietly responds with a nod blushing slightly. He feels Asha’s hand come at his waist to steer him into her office. She has him sit at the couch that’s in front of her desk and wait as she warms up the food she brought from home. Soon as he gets a whiff of the herbs from the soup Isak’s mouth instantly waters and he can’t wait to get a warm meal for the first time in a few weeks.

“Thank you so much, Ms. Asha,” Isak says shyly speaking to the ground.

Asha hands him the container with the soup and the breadstick. “Always Isak, I know how much you love my cooking would be a waste for me to not let you have some”.

Isak starts devouring the contents of the container pulling away every so often to wipe at his mouth with a tissue. Asha watches him with a smile on her face and shoos him out of her office telling him he needs to go shower and rest now that he’s had a proper meal.

On the way to his building and up the stairs to his apartment, Isak stops. He lets the tears fall from the kindness. It’s been so long since he’s had someone to take care of him, someone to come home to, someone who’d look out for his health. As he steps inside his apartment he takes in the scene in front of him. Clothes strewn everywhere, blankets crumbled up into corners of the couch, dishes piled up in the sink, and a distinct lack of warmth and hominess. Isak wonders back to a time when it used to be light when he’d come home from a long day at work when he had strong arms to hold him and sweet kisses to fall into. Now everything was dark and faded and gray, he felt so hopeless at times. He had too much work to do, too many people who needed his help for him to spend time wasting away into nothing.

One of the things Isak used to cope with the pain was listening to music that had no words only feeling. It helped him to let out his frustration and anger without there being an influence of poetry behind the sound to guide his thoughts. He listened to it all the time and sometimes words came to him sometimes it was just tears sometimes it was happiness and sometimes it was a feeling he couldn’t describe.

Later on, Isak stepped into the shower and let the eucalyptus scent of his body wash overtake his senses and he breathed it in. He felt a sense of calm come over him and stayed underneath the spray for a while longer to soak it in.

He wanted to sleep god he just wanted some rest. His body wasn’t letting him and he’d already taken his medication so he decided to head out and to let the cool autumn air flood his senses. He was in the mood for a miracle. It's been so long since he felt anything close to hope just striving to live through each day was enough.

He began to hear a melody that had his brain feeling like it wanted to fly to explore to think past just the existence of this very life. It started off in low tones and gradually built up its rapport and then eased back down to the gradual steady build up. He kept walking closer and closer to where the music was coming from when he saw a man playing his heart out on a violin.

Isak began edging nearer and nearer to finally see his face and god it was beautiful. The way the man had his eyes shut only feeling the rush of each stroke of the string and the way his body was swaying with the flow of the music. All Isak saw was a miracle something he’d been looking for, something he wanted finally placed in front of him. His fingers were nimble as they played over the strings and Isak wondered what they'd feel like brushed across his skin. Isak took in the bulging muscles on his arms and his long legs that'd be wonderful to climb. He literally had his mouth watering at the mere thought of a night with this stranger that played the violin like his heart was in pieces. Isak hadn't felt this way about another man for ages now and to feel all this so suddenly made his heart beat so fast and his palms to warm up. He didn’t realize just how long he’d been staring when the man in front of him opened his eyes and stared back with a gaze strong enough to rip through Isak’s soul.

_Blue. Blue. Blue._


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it love at first sight?

The man in front of him smirked and his eyes wandered up and down Isak’s body in an attempt to decipher him.  Isak shuffled his feet and started to step back to make sure this beautiful man in front of him didn’t see him blush and make a fool of himself.    
  
As Isak stepped back he  felt a rough shove from behind and  had barely enough time to curse out the person who did so when his body was tumbling forward of its own accord, and Isak felt as if he was in one of those cartoons where the characters were slowed down to emphasize the impact of their fall.    
  
His body was falling forward and he just about fell flat on his face when he felt strong arms around his waist.    
Once Isak regained his composure he looked up to find the man, with eyes so blue there could be an ocean hidden within them, holding him.    
Isak immediately felt the embarrassment coursing through his body in a rush and he tried to inch away from the man.    
The man leaned down and whispered into his ear,” Don't run away too fast now sweetheart”.    
  
Isak knew that as soon as he opened his mouth he'd begin to stutter and talk way too much and attempt to apologize when it wasn't even his fault.    
  
“I'm sorry sir, I was so mesmerized by your playing I didn't think - “   
  
“No harm done, after all, it's not every day I get to hold a beautiful boy in my arms”    
  
The man helped Isak straighten up and honestly, Isak was still shaken by the flattering words that came out of this violin players lips and the way he just so happened to fall right into his arms that he barely took a moment to digest his surroundings and instead pulled away.    
  
The man looked a little shocked at the underlying anger that seemed to come off Isak and he immediately felt guilty.    
Isak reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some crumbled paper bills and took hold of one of the man's hands and almost reverently and opened his clenched fingers and placed the money there.    
  
Instead of immediately taking the money the man gripped his hand in his and used it to pull Isak close. Isak felt his skin burn at the contact, the last time he'd felt like this the boy left him broken and abandoned with no place to call his own, no place to feel safe, no place to feel whole again. But today, just for today Isak felt as though it'd be fine to feel, it'd be fine to want human touch, it'd be fine to let himself go even if it was for just a little while, after all, he'd probably never see this man again. As he thought this the man let go of his hand and placed the money into his jacket.   
He wanted to know what this man's name was, how he got here playing on the side of a busy street, looking so worn out but so determined. Isak wanted to know.    
  
"Even"    
  
"hmmm?"    
  
"I felt like you should at least know my name"    
  
So Isak repeated it back to him, "Even".    
He loved the way it sounded, loved the way the syllables rolled off his tongue, a beautiful name that was so fitting for a beautiful man.    
Isak watched as Even blinked down at him and his gaze followed down to the way Even licked his lips before giving him a smile so charming Isak knew his heart couldn't handle it. His breathing came in a rush and he had to mentally count to himself so he wouldn't do something out of line to a stranger he had only known for all of fifteen minutes.    
  
Even turned away from him and began gathering up his violin and change and his set up and once everything was packaged together turned to Isak.    
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"    
  
Isak rationalized that Even didn't seem like a serial killer or someone who'd intentionally harm him unexpectedly and instead focused on how kind and soft his eyes had been when they looked at each other. It was as if the world has stopped and it was just the two of them in that very moment and nothing else mattered. He didn't think about the dozens of people passing them by on the sidewalk, or the sound of the honking cars and yelling of pedestrians, or the fact the cool fall night was so piercing it felt like it could cut his heart open if he'd let it.    
Isak thought that he must be here for a reason even when all else was going wrong in his life, the universe wanted him to be here at this very moment. So he followed his heart.   
  
"So long as you promise no one will find my body in a dumpster tomorrow morning"    
  
Even let out a chuckle and looked down and bit his lip then stared deep into Isak's eyes as he said the next words. "I promise"    
  
And so with a violin case dangling in his right hand Even took hold of Isak's hand with his left and steered them in the direction of the nearest Mcdonald's to get a warm soothing cup of coffee.    
Isak couldn't help sneaking glances at Even as they walked across the street wondering what was going through his mind as they walked and why he felt so compelled to even follow him. He took in his sharp jawline and the length of his eyelashes as they fanned across his face with every blink and the cheekbones that jutted out at every swallow.    
  
Isak let Even lead him into the tiny McDonald's and held tight to his hand as he ordered a small coffee with four creams and four sugars. With the coffee in hand Even led them to a corner booth and Isak sat across from him eyes glancing between his long fingers that were gripping on the cup to his lips that were drinking from it. Isak knew they'd have to make conversation soon but he was content with taking in everything that was Even. Putting down his cup Even regarded him for a minute.   
  
"So what's a pretty thing like you wandering around for?"    
  
"Came out to clear my head"    
  
"There's plenty of other things I can think of that'd help you clear your head that have nothing to do with walking around in freezing weather, like having someone kiss you senseless for example"    
  
Isak peaked a glance at Even's fingers again and wished for them to touch his skin and barely a minute later Even's index finger found it's way to Isak's bottom lip and it stayed there while Even scanned his face particularly his eyes. Isak couldn't breathe, just a touch and he was already feeling overwhelmed, this was a complete stranger and this man had affected him more than anyone had at the sight. The finger left his lips and Even pulled out a chapstick.    
  
"Your lips are a bit chapped"    
  
Isak looked away feeling extra self-conscious and heat crept up his face. He covered his lips with his hand wanting to disappear and forget that he'd already felt too much in such little time and that he might've been reading the signals all wrong.    
Even reached over and removed Isak's hand from his face.    
  
"They're very kissable, with or without chapstick though"   
  
And gave Isak a wink that made his heart skip a beat and his curiosity and yearning take over once again. Isak felt cornered and exposed sitting in the middle of a McDonald's where the lights were bright while the outside world was only lit by street lights and neon signs of shops and bars and clubs that were still in business. So Isak got up.    
  
"Let's go outside"    
  
Isak didn't look behind him to see if Even followed and instead weaved his way through the tiny fast food joint and out the door. Once he was safely outside he turned and Even was right behind him with his violin case in his hand looking so radiant, looking like Isak's prince charming.    
  
Isak held out his hand and Even reached for it. And they walked in silence for a bit their shoulders bumping along the way and every now and then one of them would squeeze the others hand in reassurance.    
Isak felt so at peace he didn't want to let go.    
  
"I have to head home now"    
  
"Oh- oh okay"    
  
Isak didn't want to sound disappointed but he did and he knew Even could feel it in the way he said those words and from the way he grip loosened on Even's hand.    
  
"Look at me"    
  
Isak didn't want to. If he did then all the feelings in his heart would be written on his face and he didn't want this man to leave with anything less than a pleasant experience. When he refused to look up, Isak felt a finger underneath his chin pulling his face up.    
  
"Look at me, please"    
  
So Isak did because he could hear the desperation in his voice. Even placed his violin case on the side of a closed boutique shop and took Isak's face in his hands. He searched his face lingering on his lips and his nose and his cheeks. Isak felt the warmest he'd ever felt since fall had begun and he tilted his chin up and parted his lips. Isak watched as Even bent down, his lips against his cheek, brushing it lightly—and still, that light touch sent shivers through Isak's nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble.    
  
"If you want me to stop, tell me now," Even whispered.    
  
When Isak still said nothing, Even brushed his mouth against the hollow of his temple.    
"Or now."    
  
He traced the line of his cheekbone.    
  
"Or now." Even's lips were against Isak's.   
  
"Or—"   
  
Isak reached up and pulled him down to his height, and the rest of Even's words were lost in his mouth. Isak felt his head be pulled back and his feet became slightly off balance and he knew they must look like a couple who hadn't seen each other for so long their passion had consumed them.They kissed and they kissed and they kissed for what felt like ages. And Isak didn't want it to stop.    
  
Isak felt Even's lips leave him as suddenly as they had been devouring him and Even placed a CD into Isak's hand.   
  
"Listen to this when you get home, think of me, think of my lips"    
  
Even picked up his violin case and walked toward the edge of the sidewalk and placed a foot on the street and waved to hail a cab.    
Isak couldn't let him leave without at least telling him his name. So he tugged at Even's sleeve and waited till he turned to face him.    
  
"My name is Isak"    
  
Even leaned his neck forward and place a single kiss on Isak's forehead.    
  
"You'll be in my dreams tonight, Isak... I did tell you though your lips are very much kissable"    
  
The cab came and Even placed his things inside and sat down without so much as a glance Isak's way and Isak watched as he was taken off into the night.    
  
It was around 3 am when Isak stepped foot into his apartment again. He didn't even realize just how much time had passed, it all went by so quickly. So he placed the CD Even had given him into his laptop and he set it off to the side of the bed.    
As he listened he could feel the sense of urgency and uncertainty in each note but further and further along the music built on itself and felt as if it was completing itself. He felt as if he were waiting for a train, a train to take him far away. He wasn't sure where the metaphorical train would take him but did have a hope of where he hoped it would.    
He hoped for a train that would take him to Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Even's CD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwgeTJbFQeY)
> 
> [Original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxabLA7UQ9k)
> 
> Literally gathering all my favorite pieces from some of my favorite movies.  
> Hope you enjoyed. ❤️


	3. Tomorrow is Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing, Tequila, and Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this one as sweet as I possibly can.

Isak awoke the following morning to the sound of his alarm and light streaming through his window. The kiss from last night still had his lips bruised and he could feel the ghost of Even’s tongue licking its way into his mouth. He reached up to his face and ran his fingers over his lips and  his heart skipped a beat. He wondered if he’d ever see him again. 

 

  He looked over at the clock and groaned, another day doing the same thing, he was getting tired of it. He quickly got up and went to brush his teeth and finally dressing up in his second-hand suit looking at the wrinkles in disdain but not having the time or energy to iron them out. 

At his corporate desk job Isak was nothing but the best employee, he needed this job desperately. It paid him enough so that he wouldn't have to resort to finding another job and even if sometimes he went hungry Isak didn't mind he was in a much better place. And he was alive for that he would always be grateful. He exhibited only professionalism and efficiency on a regular basis but here he was daydreaming about a man who probably wouldn't think of his again, someone who just wanted a little flirtatious fun and nothing more. 

 

Though it hurt to think this way Isak knew it was better this way. He didn't want to fall head first into anything, he knew better now, he was older now, and he was wiser. 

For the next six days, Isak looked for him. Every time he'd hear a violin, every time he'd see a tall man with a mop of blonde hair, every time he'd see a pair of long skinny legs, anytime he'd hear a man's voice that had just the right amount of childish charm and baritone. Isak looked and looked and looked but the man of his dreams was nowhere to be found. And after a whole week, he contemplated that maybe he'd imagined the whole thing, but the CD in his room kept reminding him that it'd all been very real oh so real.

 

~~ \--------                                           ~~

Isak was walking by one of his favorite restaurants and was glancing through the window to take a look at the food that he couldn't afford when he saw him. Looking just as radiant as the first time he saw him sitting with a group of people looking fairly bored out of his mind. Something compelled Isak to walk through the doors and attempt to slide past the hosts in charge of seating. 

 

"Excuse me, sir, you need to have a reservation"  

 

"I'm with them" 

 

Isak pointed over to where Even was seated willing for him to look up and help him in case things went sideways. Isak felt hands grip on his arms and pull him back all the while he continued to stare at Even from across the room. The host looked at the number of people who the table had been booked for. 

 

"According to this, it says they booked for five people but only four showed up, are you the fifth one?" 

 

"I was held up in traffic" 

 

The host seemed to take his word for it. He winked at Isak, but Isak let it go his mind clearly focusing on seeing Even again after a whole week of not seeing him in the streets playing his violin or running into him. 

 

"I'll let you go, only because you're a pretty little thing" 

 

Isak slid his hands into his pockets and consciously walked towards the table in his head rehearsing what he'd say to him once he would be inevitably caught. Even's friends stopped talking as he sauntered over to them. The smiles on their faces replaced by confusion and then appreciation and Isak basked in it. Even's eyes that were fixated on the friend in front of him shifted to Isak and the smile on his face disappeared. His face although a mask Isak knew he was now interested in whatever Isak was here for.

 

"Still wandering the streets huh?" 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Clearing your mind I mean" 

 

Isak giggled looking down shuffling his feet. He went to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

"I had an appointment but I saw you when I passed by"   

 

Even smirked and nodded like he knew Isak was lying and peered at his friend who was sitting next to him raising his eyebrow. His friends got up out of their chairs and motioned for Isak to sit down. Isak sat right beside Even their sides nearly molded together from how close they were. They sat like that for hours. 

 

All of Even's friend's made fun of him for sitting there.

 

"Oh god, why don't you just move in with him, already" 

 

"Haven't you seen his face enough?, Even it's time to go c'mon"  

 

"Now I've had enough sex to not feel this way, but shit looking at the two of you, I'm getting goosebumps" 

 

Isak didn't pay them any mind, underneath the table Even's hands and his were interlocked so tightly it was as if the both of them were afraid that the other would leave their sight. 

 

It was nearly closing time and Even's friends were gone when Even reached across the table and took the bottle of  _ Blanco Suave _ and poured it into a shot glass and handed it to Isak. 

Isak took it with a dopey smile on his face peering at it curiously. 

 

"If you drink that in one go, we'll be boyfriends" 

 

Isak put the glass up to his lips and kept his eyes on Even as he drank, some of the tequila dripped slipped down the side of his lips and cascaded down his neck. When he put down the shot glass, Even leaned in licking up the stripe of alcohol that was on his skin pausing to glance at Isak's eyes before kissing the shit out of him. All the sound of the world instantly stopped, Isak, felt nothing, heard nothing but Even. A hand slid into his hair gripping the locks tight and Isak moaned. Not caring that he was in the middle of a restaurant, or that it was about to close and that they were about to be kicked out. The throbbing in his veins had his face heating up and his breath felt stolen and he never wanted it to end. This kiss made all the other kisses, the drunk kisses, the shameful kisses, the kisses where he was pretending to be something he wasn't, it made them all seem irrelevant. This kiss was a kiss between soulmates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend Y'all go watch A Moment to Remember it's one of the most beautiful romances I've ever watched.  
> there's a scene I had to recreate from there with Isak/Even ;) 
> 
> hope you enjoy.


	4. Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safety , Romantic Movies, and Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both absolute romantics.

Now Isak wasn't someone who believed that good things just so happened to fall into place for him. Most of the time he'd give and give and give and yet never got the same attention or care in return. At the end of it all, he'd be empty with nothing left and a heart that was as heavy as a rock.

Even's lips on his made him want to believe in the universe again, they'd met all of two times but between them, there was a force as strong as gravity, as strong as magnets with opposite poles, that managed to find their way back to each other. Even slowly pulled away from him and a string of saliva kept their lips connected. 

Together they walked outside. It seemed that they were made for for the cold nights since they met on the coldest of nights kissed for the first time with the chilly fall air against their backs and once again were outside on the sidewalk only now Isak was unsure of where their newfound status as boyfriend's would take them.

Even stood in front of him and lifted one of Isak's hands to his lips and grazed it with a gentle kiss and he stared down into his eyes and Isak's knees felt weak. This man who didn't know a thing about him made him feel as if he was in a Cinderella movie where he was the man who had nothing to his name and a disguise to cover his destitute condition; dancing with someone who seemed to have everything and who thought that the man in the disguise would be the love of his life. 

 

"Come home with me, Isak"  

 

Isak understood by now that everyone had a hidden guilt a hidden pain, something they were so ashamed of they'd never tell another soul. And Isak wanted to learn about Even and the things that he hated about himself, the things he cried about in the privacy of his own home so he nodded eagerly. 

Even beamed down at him, squeezing his fingers to show his delight at the prospect that Isak would be following him home. 

 

"I lied you know" 

 

"Baby, you know I knew that" 

 

_ Baby. He was so sweet, call me baby in that soft voice and I'll do anything for you. _ Isak was simply overcome with emotion all the warmth in his chest traveled to his eyes and a tear escaped before he could stop himself. Even kept smiling at him and used his thumb to wipe it away leaning in and kissing him right where the tear had been stopped in its track. 

 

"Don't" 

 

"Don't what, love?" 

 

"Give me pet names, I might get too attached to the way you say them"  

 

Rather than responding to one of Isak's moments of self-hatred Even pulled him close and hugged him tucking his head underneath his chin pushing his face into his neck. A hand ran over his back soothing him and held him there not saying anything just letting Isak feel, letting him be in charge of what he thought Even felt for him. Sure love, at first sight, wasn't a thing to some people because they didn't believe you could know someone for so little and still be soulmates. People failed to realize that more than how long what mattered was how they treated you... if they calmed the storms in your head and the aching in your heart. Anyone could break someone's heart in an instant with a single word or a careless text or a drunk phone call. And what Isak felt when as he listened to Even's heartbeat was something out of the ordinary. He felt safe. 

 

Even let him tuck himself away into the safety of his neck until Isak didn't feel like tearing up anymore and he drew away. Isak let Even guide him to a taxi and Isak didn't say a word as the car bumped along the various potholes along the way, or when it swerved so hard it had him crushed into Even's side. He kept his eyes downcast and his arms around Even's waist snuggled into him. 

 

"We're here" 

 

Even left him to get out first and Isak instantly felt the cold he hadn't been feeling all this time and almost whined at the loss. Even outstretched his hand and Isak took it. Once he got out he regarded the buildings around him, never having been in this part of the city before, they looked old with rustic carvings and they all had a neoclassical touch to them. Even led him to the side of the building and up two flights of stairs before stopping at a door near the middle of the hallway. Once the door was unlocked Even reached over to flick the switch and the both of them removed their shoes. Looking around the apartment Isak was surprised, he'd imagined the place would've looked more minimalistic instead all across the walls were mini drawings of people and places and things and posters of artists and music and there in the corner was the violin and right next to it was a guitar. It was a studio, but the arrangement made it seem larger with a bunk bed that had a mini sofa underneath it propped in the middle of the room and right as he walked by to the edge of the wall near the door he saw the kitchen. It looked cozy and warm and just so fitting for Even. 

 

Even led them to the couch and he had Isak sit between his legs so that Isak could lean back onto his chest. 

 

"What kind of movies do you like?" 

 

"Well, I used to say Fast a-" 

 

"Nooo, are you serious?" 

 

"I like anything romantic" 

 

Isak felt Even tuck his head on his shoulder and the arms around his waist gripped him tighter. 

 

"You're perfect" 

 

Even took the remote that had been laid on the couch and turned on the TV that was across the room and searched through his library until he found Romeo + Juliet. And he put it on. Isak could feel Even watching him throughout the movie, he longed to be loved like that, to be fucked like he meant something, to want something so much he'd die for it. Isak knew Even only put it on to watch his reactions so he gave it to him, and when the scenes broke his heart he cried freely, and when they made his heart land in his throat he took one of Even's hand and placed it on his chest so he could feel the way his heart was beating erratically. And afterward, Isak turned around in Even's arms and turned to face him and sucked in a quiet breath as he traced over Even's features. His fingers ran over the textured skin littered with scarring and over the beautifully arched eyebrows, and over the jutting cheekbones and finally ran over his lips. Even opened his mouth and leaned into his fingers watching Isak's face. And the boldness of the look made Isak falter, this man knew what he wanted and Isak was still searching. When Isak let his shaking hands drop into his lap Even took them in his and brought them back to his face. 

 

"Touch me" 

 

And Isak went back to gliding over his face this time running his fingers over his chin and into the slight indent that made Even all the more handsome. Isak leaned in, lips trembling, and brushed his lips against his. And Even groaned like he'd been waiting for this for ages as if he hadn't had him just a few hours before as if kissing Isak was an addiction. Isak did it again, this time clinging slightly to Even's lower lip, and that's when Even's hands threaded into his hair and tilted his head back. Tongues sliding, lips burning, cheeks warm, breath coming in a rush, it was all too much and not nearly enough. Even didn't let up he, in turn, ran his fingertips across Isak's neck, his cheeks, and his jawline. Isak was drowning in it, he'd never been kissed like this before like the other person couldn't wait to have their fill of him like he was their source of strength. Isak could feel how hard Even was underneath him and he rocked against him opening his mouth wider to let Even kiss deeper into him. 

"Fuck, I can't stop kissing you" Even said into the kiss. 

 

Isak let his hands roam the expanse of Even's shoulders feeling the muscles twitch underneath his fingers. 

 

"Then don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Balcony Scene (the song) from Romeo + Juliet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je3KyWWW8pA%22%22)  
>  I know Even would have definitely attempted to have this playing in the background during their kiss but things do get out of hand.  
> Hope you liked it <33 Tell me if you felt some type of way.


	5. River Flows In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [River Flows In You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsTjI75uEUQ)  
>  There's sensitive material (check endnotes for warnings)  
> I'll place asterisks at the start and finish.

_Then don't_. Isak realized those words were stepping over a boundary he'd created over the years. This connection, this feeling that he'd known him his whole life, it had to come from somewhere, there was more to this than Isak could comprehend.  

***  
When Isak was younger and he'd hidden away underneath his bed so his father wouldn't find him, he'd felt then that something had been watching over him. When his body was dragged over the hardwood floor of his bedroom his knees rarely ever got bruised and his body almost never held the scrapes of the day before.  
Sometimes the belt would break in mid-air and his father would curse and storm off. Miniscule instances that were ingrained in his brain that had meant to world to younger Isak. And on days when his nightmares became particularly bad somehow a white beam of light would encompass his dreams and all the pain and fear and loneliness would disappear.

***  
Isak had stopped responding to Even's lips and felt Even pull away and cup his face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush across his cheeks in an attempt to soothe the rain that had started once again in Isak's heart. It was as if he knew what Isak was feeling, just like on the night they'd met like he could read his mind and had known how much he'd wanted Even to kiss him.

"Isak? What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm sorry"

Even kissed the tip of his nose.

"No baby, don't apologize"

Isak tucked himself into Even's chest and shifted in his lap so his legs half dangled off the side of the couch and the rest of his body was secured within Even's arms. In an effort to feel grounded Isak slowed his breathing taking Even's hand in his own and opening up his palm as if he could find the answers to the universe written in code on the skin. And maybe he could, Isak could've sworn that he'd felt these hands before on him at a moment in his life he still struggled to come to terms with. When all he could feel within him was heartbreak and frustration and guilt and all he could see was the floor in front of him and tears.... these hands had been there.

In a hushed whisper, Isak spoke, " You feel so familiar"

"Maybe we were lovers in past life"

"Do you really believe in those things?''

"I believe in everything, in mythology, in reincarnation, in spirituality, in science, in a greater power, in the universe, I believe all of it"

At those words, Isak took the hand in his and placed a single kiss on the palm of Even's hand. And hoped Even understood what that meant to him. Isak didn't take notice of the time, he just stayed there in Even's arms feeling grounded and safe for once in his life.

It seemed that Even had grown accustomed to Isak in his lap that when Isak made a move to get up Even let out a sigh of protest. And as if he was a soldier leaving to war Even held on to his hand until the very last second as it slipped from his grasp. Isak's eyes had wandered over to the corner he hadn't noticed before and propped against the meeting of two walls was a spear.  
He cautiously made his way over to it. It was golden-hued and had sapphires lined around the top of the pole. There looked like there was writing on it but in a different language.  
So Isak went to explore. When he got close to it he saw just how ancient it really was, there were scratches and chipped areas all across it.

He took a finger and touched the very tip of it, at the sharpest edge and suddenly the entire world fell silent. He couldn't hear the clock tick, nor hear the wind howl into the sky, or hear even the slightest buzz of sound.  
He turned around and he studied Even's reaction and maybe it was the light in the room but the blue eyes that had pierced his soul seemed to flash gold for a split second. Through the window near the bunk bed, the trees were slightly bent and the droplets of rain that had only just begun to fall were suspended in mid-air.

Time had stopped. The world had stopped. Everything was still except for the fact that Even was now crossing the room looking like he was a god sent straight from heaven to defile Isak.  
Even pulled him into his arms and pinned him against the wall near the spear. And Isak felt as if he was spinning like he's on a carousel at an amusement park where the world is blurred but he still has enough clarity to decipher what's in front of him. And then Even kisses him. Desperately, oh so desperately. Isak feels his hands around his waist, and the way Even is panting into his mouth feels almost primal. He hoists Isak up and on instinct, Isak wrapped his legs around his hips. Even's lips work their way from his neck to his throat and Isak felt his back hit the wall. Even's hand moved up his thighs and gripped them tighter, and he pushed his leg between Isak's own. His lips traveled back to Isak's and he moaned into him.

Isak's skin felt charged, and what's left of his composure ebbed away and Isak began aching, everywhere. His heart, his mind, his body.  
He was still curious about the spear but right now all he could think about is the fact he's holding onto Even's shoulders while he takes his time learning the sweet spots of Isak's mouth.

Isak reached to feel the expanse of Even's back. And suddenly the arms that had held him securely are letting go and while he's attempting to regain his balance Isak thinks he hears a snap of fingers and everything outside returns to normal. As if nothing has changed in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *child abuse  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I decided to try out this whole alternative universe thing.  
> Leave me a comment or kudo to let me know if you felt some type of way.  
> Much Love  
> [What the boy on the violin played](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlRzN601ELU)
> 
> [Original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GYvLyfa0Lg&t=806s)  
> Take a listen and close your eyes let it bring you to a place filled with happiness and nostalgia let your feelings overflow. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://darkleatherjacket.tumblr.com/)
> 
> come be my friend <3


End file.
